


Time to Make a Difference

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: One devilish, more-than-slightly-appealing Teddy and one angry, huffy and terribly confused Victoire. This just may be Hogwarts' golden couple's year.





	1. Morning Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

He loved her rich ocean-blue eyes, her porcelain-white skin, and the long flowing white-blondemane that she called her hair. He loved the way her lips curved into a smile when he told her a joke, wanting to laugh more but afraid that she would give too much away. He loved the fact that one friendly hug from her delicate frame would send his heart trammelling, and would turn his hair into a bright turquoise of ecstasy for the remainder of the day. She was his Victoire, he was her Teddy.

Or so he hoped.

 *  *  *  

“Get up! Teddy Lupin. _Get. Up._ ” 

I groaned as someone rocked me in my bed in a pathetic attempt to drag me out from my bed. “Go away,” I grumbled softly. 

_ARGH! WHAT THE SHIT?_ I yelped I felt my warm doona haven being cruelly ripped from me, sending bursts of freezing morning air to torture my body. Who was this evil, brutal –

“Teddy. Teddy. Teddy.”

I froze as the person knelt over the edge of my bed and lightly slapped my cheek. The hand was also cold, but this time my body heated up almost immediately in utter embarrassment as comprehension dawned upon me.

Victoire was on my bed. And I was half-naked.

“CRAP!” I exclaimed as I bolted upright, meeting her large dole-like eyes in frenzied panic. 

“Yes, exactly Teddy Lupin!” she snapped. “ _The train leaves in one hour and you haven’t gotten up yet!_ You were supposed to wake up at 7! _It’s 9 o’clock now!_ Do you hear that? NINE O’CLOCK!” Victoire babbled hysterically, shoving nine dramatic fingers in my face to emphasise her point. 

She was so beautiful when she was angry.

Ah, it was that content fuzziness that only she could give me. I gave Victoire her favourite lopsided grin and ruffled my hair, stretching cheerfully as I stepped out of my bed. “Sorry Vicky,” I yawned. “You know me… leaving everything till the last minute. What would I do without you?”

But the friendly banter was lost as she froze, mouth open slightly, gawping at my bare chest.

Any embarrassment in the situation was quickly taken over by smugness. I smirked inwardly. _Finally getting acquainted now, are we? Took you bloody long enough. Hello, muscles-sculpted-to-perfection. Hello, sexy abdo—_

She bit her lip and I marvelled in shock as she blushed, eyes never leaving my upper body. Up, down, left right – was that just a bit of _drool?_ No, I was probably getting my hopes too high. _Idiot,_ I reprimanded. _You’ve waited six years, what’s another couple of months?_

“Um, yes, well, you should get ready now,” she stammered. “Umm… yeah. We’re leaving in half an hour. Be quick.” She spun on her foot abruptly and walked out the door. I could hear her frantic feet pounding all the way down the stairs.

Was Victoire Weasley, the love of my life, actually beginning to _notice_ me?

_Step 1 – denial_ , I thought mischievously. This was going to be a great year.


	2. Can't Get Him Off My Mind.

With a long-drawn groan, I flopped my head against the compartment window, gazing gloomily at the blurred scenery rushing past my vision. This morning had cut it way too close. The car ride to Kings Cross had been equally as bad. Teddy had simply sat there, everlasting smirk etched upon that wretched face of his, whilst I moped silently at my misfortune.

Yes, I know. Woe is me.

Teddy seemed to be catching on, and _boy_ he was making it hard for me to ignore him. I cursed myself for letting my guard down. How could I be so stupid? 

“I love Will,” I muttered. “I love Will. He is the love of my life. This year I am going to get him to notice me, and he will realise we are destined for each other, and we will have children and live happily ever after. Yes, I love Will.”

Mission convince-the-rebellious-mind: failure. 

“VICTOIRE! OHMYGOSH IT’S REALLY YOU I’VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH—EEEEEE!” Alisha Vinnet came bouncing excitedly towards me, with strands of her dark brown mane falling in front of her eyes as she squealed ecstatically like a five-year-old child. With pointed tip toes, she enveloped me in a tight, breathtaking (literally) hug. 

Ugh. That girl was as strong as a man. 

I grinned at the sight of my best friend, past worries pushed to the side.

“Aww Ally, I love you and I’ve missed you too but umm, I can’t…exactly…breathe…”

“Oh, woops.” She released her grip on me immediately with a quick giggle. 

After several seconds of simply grinning and staring at each other, the situation began to become a tad awkward. But there are so many things friends can say silently to each other, with just a quick smile or gesture. 

I took a moment to observe my friend enviously. She was clad in dark skinny jeans and a pale yellow tank, and had tanned quite significantly over the summer. Alisha was skinny, amazingly pretty, and everybody loved her. In other words, the epitome of a teenage girl’s dream.

_None of that complicated life you have,_ I thought wistfully. But nevertheless, I forced a smile upon my face in case Alisha detected a change in my mood.

“So how was Spain? Life was so boring without someone nagging at my shoulder every five minutes,” I teased.

“Oh, it was _amazing,_ ” she gushed, ignoring my last comment. “Seriously, you should’ve been there. The castles, and the food, and Vic _the men_!” She gripped both hands to her head in amazement. “They just _exotic_ and oh-so- _sexy…_ ”

I laughed and sat back down on my chair. My boy-obsessed  bestie obviously had not changed. Kind of like Teddy. I frowned, absently fingering the tips of my blonde locks. 

“…and this guy called Evan, he invited me to his house-- Vic, are you even listening?”

I jerked in surprise, coming out of my reverie. “Oh yeah, sorry, just got a bit side-tracked,” I mumbled, dismissing the matter with a flick of my hand.

“Oh, you sure?” Alisha asked. “You were kind of narrowing your eyes and everything…”

“No, no, I’m fine,” I said quickly. “I was just thinking about home.” 

And then he walked in.

Yes. He, Teddy effing _you-know-you-want-me_ Lupin, walked in to _my_ compartment without permission and sat himself down next to Alisha.

Oh, that’s fine, you know. Just go rip my heart to shreds, no one will care anyway.

“Hey Vicky, hey Ally! How were your holidays?” he asked in a cheerfully. 

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms with a huff, sliding back lower in my chair. I knew fully well what that git was trying to do. Teddy simply responded with a cheeky grin, hair transforming into a cute shade of turquoise. 

“Got a problem, Teddy?” I asked rudely. 

What a stupid name, anyway. _Teddy._ Who would want to marry someone like that and have to introduce them as their husband? Like, “Oh, hello, this is my husband Teddy. BEAR! Ha, kidding! No, no, I’m actually serious…”

…did I just think about marrying Teddy Lupin? 

“No, I’m fine,” Teddy replied unconcernedly. “Just wanted to know what everyone had been up to. Got any problem with that?”

“I’ve been with you the whole day,” I said bluntly.

“Oh trust me, I’m fully aware of that,” he responded wryly, cocking a suggestive brow. 

Teddy stood up.

I froze in terror as he inched his way closer towards me. “What are you doing?” I asked in a panicked tone. “Go away, you’re invading my privacy!” Alisha observed the scene before her with amused eyes, smirking knowingly.

Stupid happy bastard. Teddy chuckled and gripped his hands around my knees, looking amusedly at me as he knelt over, gazing deeply into… oh wow. As much as I didn’t wish for a molestation session on my knees, a girl’s just got to give credit to good looks and heartbreaking smiles when she sees them. I had been made a hazy, content, melted puddle.

Earth-to-stupid-git. This is _Teddy Lupin_ we’re talking about.

I spontaneously bit my lip at his touch as my stomach did a couple of terrified flips. _Oh no…_ I groaned inwardly when my hands begun to sweat profusely. 

Ew, so not attractive. I couldn’t believe I was practically turning into his fan club.

“I disgust myself,” I muttered darkly.

“Sorry, what was that?” Alisha piped up cheerfully.

We both chose wisely to ignore her. Or maybe it wasn’t so wisely, because then you see, I had a nagging issue of this drop-dead gorgeous guy that I liked, but wasn’t _supposed_ to like, advancing towards me like some ominous hyena about to attack its prey.

Are hyenas even ominous? I just got that from the Lion King.

His overblown head moved to the side of my face, and my mind blanked out as he practically nuzzled my neck, sending violent shivers down my spine. What was he _doing?_ And by Merlin, how could I be letting him?!

“Just so you know,” he whispered huskily, hot breath tickling my ear, “you’re not escaping from me this year. I don’t know what game you’ve been trying to play at, but I’m not taking it anymore.” 

I tried in vain to refrain from whimpering like a pathetic puppy. He was putting all these pictures into my head. I couldn’t stop imagining Teddy this morning… and it was all the more worse right now with him pressed right up against me, and me not even protesting, but instead shaking embarrassingly against his tight grip. I moaned softly, my mind reverting back to the vision of shirtless Teddy, delicious Teddy, _my_ Teddy… _If only he was like that right now._

Damn those teenage hormones. 


	3. Horrible Occurrences

I licked my lips ravenously at the feast before me. Merlin, how I loved House Elves. 

“Hey, let’s compare timetables.” Alisha’s voice came muffled through a mouthful of chicken.

“Sure,” I replied, absently passing my timetable across to her and never taking my greedy eyes off the bolognaise to my far left. “Hey Dom, could you please give me the spag bol?” I asked my sister.

Dom rolled her eyes. “You never change, do you?” she said, pushing the giant mass of goodness in front of me.

“Mmm.” I grinned and twisted my fork to collect the spaghetti, fully intending to eat straight out of the bowl. Screw everyone who wanted to eat this. Spaggy was _mine._

Teddy grinned at me, causing me to blush deeply. “Vic, you’re a pig,” he teased light heartedly. 

“Oh yeah? Don’t even get me started on your fat mouth during our Christmas dinners!” I exclaimed. “Seriously, what’s with you and the chocolate pudding?”

“Chocolate is God,” he replied solemnly. “And don’t you ever dispute that.” I snorted. Yes _Mama_ , I know – very unladylike. 

Alisha tapped my shoulder. “Look, we have Ancient Runes and Arithmancy together! But oh… I’m all alone for Potions,” she realised in dismay.

“Nah, you’ll probably have Scorpius though,” I said reasonably.

She sniggered. “But half the time he’ll be sucking Rose’s mouth off anyway, so where does that leave me?”

“Hey, I heard that!” Rose shouted indignantly from several seats away. We all burst into simultaneous laughter.  

“C’mon, let’s go to the Common Rooms,” Teddy suggested. “We can get a head start on unpacking.” I automatically stood up with everybody, quickly shoving the remaining bits of spaghetti into my mouth and grabbing my timetable on the way out.

“Eww, you’ve finished that already?” Dom said disgustedly, wrinkling her nose at the empty bowl. “That’s gross.” I stuck my tongue out at her immaturely. 

As we stepped out of the Great Hall, I turned to a different direction than everyone else and called over my shoulder, “Prefect duties – see ya later guys!”

Some seconds later, I felt arms grab me around the waist and haul me into the air. “Hey!” I screeched in surprise. He who picked me up pressed his face against my back and chuckled deeply. 

Of course it had to be Teddy. Just my luck.

I was feeling all of these different emotions at the same time: embarrassment, lust, anger... naturally I opted to deal with the latter (it was the easiest). 

“ _What exactly do you think you’re doing?_ ” I asked through gritted teeth, forcing his hands off me and landing back on my feet with a _thump._ I swivelled around to face him with my very-not-amused-so-don’t-mess-with-me face, which was kind of impossible to master with the Weasley genes. 

Teddy shot me a cheeky grin. “Woah, chill out, I was just mucking around,” he defended playfully.

My cheeks blazed at that amazing smile, and I found myself attempting to mask my discomfort (and…pleasure?). I huffed angrily, flipping my hair back over my shoulders. “You can’t just expect to go and seduce every girl walking down the street, you know,” I commented sarcastically. “I know what you’re trying to do, and I’m _not_ one of your bloody toys you can play with for five minutes and throw away, Teddy Lupin!” 

The expression on Teddy’s face suddenly took on a hint of hurt and betrayal. His smile faltered slightly, and he looked somewhat… forlorn. I felt a slightly guilty – I didn’t know he would take it so badly – but nevertheless stood my ground. 

“You really think that about me?” he asked me softly. 

_No._ “Yes,” I replied firmly. “Stop it. You’re just an embarrassment to yourself… and to your family. Do you seriously think your dad would’ve liked his son as Hogwarts’ Number One playboy? All you do around here is spend your time locked up snogging girl after girl in a broom closet. That’s _all_ you care about!” My voice ended on a hysterical note.

The comment was completely unfair, and it cut deep. Teddy visibly flinched at the gravity of my words. His eyes instantly lost their spark, and his mouth hardened into a firm line. He ran his fingers through his hair (now a dull brown) and regarded me broodingly, eyes penetrating deep into mine. 

He _knew_ that I knew he was still torn up about his family. It was such a low blow.

Immediately I regretted my words. “I’m sorry, I take that back,” I retracted quickly, feeling tears form at the brim of my eyes. “Oh Merlin, seriously Teddy, I just went way overboard, you know how--”

“Stop, just stop,” he interrupted me thickly. 

“Teddy--”

“ _Stop._ I can tell when I’m not wanted. Bye,” he ended harshly, before turning around and trudging heavily back in the opposite direction towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

I had seen him walking like that many times throughout the years – slumped shoulders, hand caught in his hair, and almost dragging his feet across the floor. It was not an uncommon occurrence – I just never thought that _I_ would ever have been the cause of his pain.  

I couldn’t believe myself. I simply stood there, frozen to the spot, watching Teddy walk further away in utter shock with guilt overwhelming all my senses. Tears streamed down my eyes and I wiped them away furiously, my gaze still transfixed to Teddy. How cruel, selfish… how _thoughtless_ could I have been? 

“Victoire?” a voice interrupted my thoughts timidly at my ear. I turned around to find Will, the guy who I’d been pining after for years, looking as sweet as ever with his dark brown hair framing his oval face perfectly and dimples accentuating a nervous, but heart-warming smile. Three months ago – hell, three _days_ ago – I would’ve swooned and rejoiced madly in the fact that he was finally taking notice of me.  

Now, I felt nothing.

“Yes?” I replied coldly. It was unfair – Will hadn’t done anything wrong, but I wasn’t thinking straight and chose to take my miserable mood off on him. 

“We have a prefect meeting now. Let’s go.” He grinned, gesturing with his thumb up towards a staircase to his right.

“Oh, right. Yeah, OK,” I said hollowly. I took off up the flight of stairs, not even bothering to wait for him. My mind was already occupied with more important things. 


	4. Broken Wills

“Mate, what’s wrong?” 

Teddy sighed and took his head out of his hands, opening an eye blearily to see his mate Clive. “Nothing. Don’t worry about me.”

Clive scoffed and scooted over to the bed beside Teddy, splaying out his legs in a wide V. “ _Nothing_ ,” he imitated sarcastically. “Obviously something’s up. It’s written all over your face. What happened?” He was met with a solitary silence. “It’s a girl, isn’t it?” he ventured a guess after a few moments. 

Teddy visibly tensed at the shoulders. “Uh-oh,” Clive grinned gleefully at his new discovery. “Teddy Lupin’s got himself a cru-u-sh!” he sang tauntingly. 

“Shh!” Teddy whispered ferociously as the Gryffindors around him stared curiously at the two boys.

Clive opened his mouth in mock shock and lowered his voice. “Oh, what will the rest of Hogwarts’ female population say? Will they even have a _purpose_ to live?” he clutched his heart dramatically.

“Oh shut up already,” Teddy snapped in annoyance. “It’s not like you can speak, with your bloody obsession with Alisha. You practically fawn over the girl in your sleep.”

Clive’s face suddenly contorted into anxiety. “D’you think she saw me in the carriage today? Apparently they said I was wearing the wrong muggle clothing, maybe she’ll think I’m not up to her standards or something…” 

Teddy couldn’t help but laughing. 

“… but we’re getting off topic here,” Clive finished resolutely, sitting up straighter with a serious face. His eyes gleamed mischievously. “Who is it that you like? _Vicky?_ ” he squealed in a girly voice.

Teddy’s mouth dropped open. “Why did you think of her?” he spluttered.

Clive cocked an amused eyebrow. “So it _is_ Victoire?”

Teddy ignored the last comment and repeated himself. “But what made you think of her?” 

“Dude. You two have had the whole more-than-just-friends-potential going on from the start. It’s so obvious that you’ll end up together… I can’t believe it’s been seven years and you haven’t snogged her yet! Say, do you reckon you could do it this Saturday?” he asked, tapping his chin with his forefinger thoughtfully. “I’ll be six galleons richer…”

_“You’re betting on that?!”_

“Yeah, everyone does it,” Clive said in an obvious tone, dismissing the matter with a swish of his right hand. 

It was all too much for Teddy to comprehend. He blinked furiously, trying to get his mind around the information he had just heard. He sighed. “No, I don’t like her,” he lied. “We’re just friends.”

“Sure, sure. Whatever you say,” Clive replied indulgently, standing up and sauntering off towards the Seventh Year dormitories. “Night.”

___________________________________________________________________________________

Victoire exhaled loudly and sunk back against her seat as the Prefects and Heads filed out of the room. _That was one hell of a draining meeting_ , she thought.

“Victoire?”

She groaned inwardly. _Not_ him _again_ … “Yeah?” she replied with faux cheerfulness.

Will rounded in and took a seat opposite to her. “So, Hogsmeade is coming up next Saturday,” he begun confidently.

Victoire raised her brows. “Well you don’t beat around the bush,” she remarked. Will simply smiled secretively back at her. She found herself becoming annoyed at his behaviour. 

“Isn’t it a bit early to start asking people already?” she asked rather rudely. “I mean, it’s only the first day back.”

He had the decency to look at least a bit sheepish. “Yeah, well… I’ve had my eye on you for a while,” he admitted.

Victoire jerked her head in surprise at his confession. That was as sweet as a guy could get, she realised. If only he had enough courage to tell her last year. Now she didn’t feel a faint flutter in her stomach, nor did her cheeks blaze as they did when…

_When Teddy made funny, grossly inappropriate jokes directed at me_ , she thought in dismay. A painful stab went through her stomach automatically at the thought of her friend. “No,” she replied sadly, biting her lip. “Sorry, but no. I’m sure many other girls would be very lucky to have you,” she attempted to soften her rejection with a tentative smile.

Will’s reaction was not the gentlemanly sort one would expect his to be. His eyes flashed with disbelief and he stood up violently, sending his chair to crash back against the wall. “What?” he asked incredulously. 

Victoire raised her eyebrows. _Weird_.  

“But I thought you’ve liked me for years!” he exclaimed disbelievingly, leaning towards her over the table.

“I did,” she said embarrassingly, lowering her gaze down to the floor beneath her. “Then I… changed, I suppose.”

Will shook his head in obvious denial, taking several large strides until he was in front of her delicate frame. Victoire’s head shot up in astonishment as he began to run his fingers through her loose hair. “I’m sure I can change your mind,” he murmured.

She stood up abruptly and glared at him in defiance. “Sorry, but _no,_ ” she emphasised firmly, shaking her head in disgust. 

Will was haven’t none of it. He locked his arms around her neck and forced her body in, tipping her head back and drawing his mouth in to hers. Victoire pursed her lips tight, trying frantically to push him away. She bashed her fists against his chest in vain.

“Please! Get off!” she said breathlessly in panic, attempting to twist her head away from his. 

Will chuckled throatily and retained his grip on her. “I love it when you’re difficult,” he whispered, pinning her down onto the table amidst her muffled screams. He lowered himself onto her and begun to kiss her passionately against her unwilling lips.  

Victoire thrashed her head back and forth. “NO, SERIOUSLY WILL! STOP! THIS ISN’T FUNNY--”

“Let go of her, or you’ll have more than me to answer to,” a voice said calmly from behind them. 

Victoire sighed in relief at Will’s slackened hold of her, and gasped almost immediately after as she identified her rescuer over his shoulder.  

“Don’t worry sweetie. I’ll be back,” Will whispered softly into her ear, audible to only her ears. Victoire shivered and dropped back miserably onto the table as he relinquished his grip on her and walked quickly away from the scene, not bothering to give Teddy a second glance. 

“Vic?” Teddy murmured quietly, walking gently over to her and offering a helping hand. Victoire took it shakily and burst into tears.

“Oh Teddy I’m so _sorry,_ ” she cried, trying to wipe the tears away with her sleeve. “For everything.I can’t believe what happened before when I was talking about your family, I was such a fucking _git_ , and now you just had clean up the mess I made then with Will--”

“Stop it,” he said mildly, and pulled her into a tight embrace. He rubbed her back soothingly as she clenched her fingers around his shirt, sobbing uncontrollably against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, just like Will had before, and looked at her seriously in the eyes. “Stop,” he said earnestly. “It’s okay, Vic, it’s okay.”  

Victoire almost cried out in relief. 

_It’s OK._


End file.
